sammersfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Award Winners
The John Wick Award Honorable Mentions: Hell or High Water, Mike and Dave, Moana Runner Up: The Do-Over Typically you wouldn't expect one of my lower rated movies of the year to be in consideration for the most pleasant surprise of the year. However, if you've seen any Adam Sandler movie since Click (except for the phenomenal Grown Ups 2) you know that there really isn't much to look forward to anymore. The Do-Over was an entertaining, watchable movie despite starring Sandler and David Spade is 2016, what else is there I can say? Winner: Star Trek: Beyond I vividly remember seeing the trailer for this and telling anyone who would listen how awful it looked. One friend of mine told me he was hyped for Star Trek: Beyond and I nearly broke out laughing over the phone. I didn't even see it for me, I saw it with a girl. Then I entered the theater and had a enjoyable experience. The story and characters were far more enjoyable than I anticipated and it featured great action with a fairly memorable villain. That's enough for me, especially when I was expecting this to be a low 6's type of movie. The Age of Ultron Award Honorable Mentions: Batman: The Killing Joke, Jason Bourne, Sausage Party Runner Up: Zoolander 2 As the former King of Walkoff myself, I found it extremely difficult not to get hyped for this. The first trailer was clever and surprising. I didn't even mind the poor reviews because the first wasn't a big hit at first either. I was wrong. Zoolander 2 had some funny scenes, including one amazing one but for the most part accomplished the astonishing feat of being boring and way too ridiculous at the same time. The clearly CGI'ed head on the little kid was the moment I realized this movie was in trouble. The story was garbage, the new actors were garbage and the original actors didn't show half the heart they did in the first. Winner: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice I know I originally gave this movie an 8.0+ grade and I honestly believe that the extended cut is a quality film. That doesn't mean I wasn't extremely disappointed not only the first, but both times I saw this in theaters. When you have Batman and Superman in the same movie there is no reason this movie shouldn't have been a 9.5+/10. It's the easiest thing in the world to do. All You have to do is not overthink things and that is exactly what Snyder did. You don't have to try to make five movies in one and ruin everything by being convoluted. If you just settle on one, I guarantee this movie would have been a blast. This was my highest anticipated movie of all time and to be perfectly honest even the extended version is an average to above average superhero film at best. DC is lucky I'll rewatch this anyways for definination of insanity. The Nightcrawler Award Honorable Mentions: Arrival, Hell or High Water, Star Trek Beyond Runner Up: Moana Another movie I thought looked terrible in the trailers. I told myself I wouldn't see it until a friend of mine told me it was amazing. We have pretty similar taste outside of horror films so I was intrigued. I found it online and watched it and it turned out to be one of my favorite movies of the year. The Rock is as charismatic as ever as Maui and Moana was one of my favorite female characters of the year. This film had a lot of heart to it and the adaption of the Polynesian folklore was done very well. Winner: The Nice Guys Saw the trailer in theaters and said that actually looks like it would be pretty funny, too bad I'll never see it. Alas, see it I did and enjoy it I did. In strong contention for the best movie of the year, The Nice Guys is a blast to watch for loads of reasons. The acting is top notch and the characters are as lovable as they are flawed. March and Healy are the perfect team of borderline retarded and badass, as well as shallow and deeply caring. The action was as cool as it was hilarious and overall I can't think of any performance in the movie that wasn't excellent. This is a movie that will become a cult classic down the line. The Movie I Wish I Had Paid to See Award Honorable Mentions: Keanu, Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates, Moana Runner Up: The Nice Guys I wish I had paid to see this just because I don't think it did very well at the box office and it certainly deserved to do so. A fantastic film. Hopefully it achieves cult status and the rumors of a sequel lead to be big payday for everyone involved the second time around. Winner: Zootopia Definitely falls somewhere in my top 5-10 animated(?) movies of all time. I know Disney doesn't need the money but this movie was incredible and I would much rather have spent money on this than The Shallows. The Heath Ledger Joker Award Honorable Mentions: Christian Wolff, Holland March, Jackson Healy, Runner Up: Davis C. Mitchell I was sold after his letter to the vending machine company. Who writes a 10 page letter (including his life story and the death of his wife-10 minutes ago) over $1.25? Davis C. Mitchell does and it's amazing. He's a fascinatingly weird character who was just a joy to watch. Gyllenhaal proved with Nightcrawler that he's a master character actor and this role confirmed it. However, he's can't quite match the bag of awesome of the winner. Winner: Deadpool Ryan Reynolds was born to play Deadpool. Everything about the character was perfect and so true to the comics that it would've taken a miracle for any other character to have a chance this year. One of the best superhero castings ever. The Chloë Grace Moretz Hit-Girl Award Honorable Mentions: Cassie Sullivan, Nancy, Queenie Goldstein Runner Up: Judy Hopps The movie being so good had a lot to do with her being such a likable character. She made optimism and persistence cool without being cliche. Her flaws make sense based on her past and her growth is just fun to see. I cannot understate how much I enjoyed this movie. Winner: Michelle This has more to do with the fact that I thought Mary Elizabeth Winstead was such a marvelous actress in this movie. I imagine she has plenty of big movie offers now. Not only was this character without a last name memorable because of her acting, but she was also a badass. She actually turned making dresses into a cool, useful survival tactic. I came out impressed both times I saw this movie in theaters. I did not expect her to be the rebel she turned out as and I really hope we see more of her in the future. Unfortunately I don't think she will be popping up again in any future anthology films. The Sammers Random Character Who Needs a Spinoff Award Honorable Mentions: Paris Franz, The guy in Sully who randomly jumped into the water by himself, The guy in The Shallows who gets split in half Runner Up: Keanu the massage guy from Mike and Dave need Wedding Dates. Winner: Guy in Rogue One who gets gunned down immediately after trying to save the day The Right in the Feels Emotional Moment Award Honorable Mentions: Dory meets her parents, Judy Hopps returns home, Moana returns home Runner Up: The collective deaths at the end of Rogue One K2SO evoked the most reaction from me but overall all of the deaths were done extremely well. In a movie where I didn't even know their names for the first 75% of the movie it's quite the feat to actually make me care about all of them when they die. Winner: Jacob Kowalski has his memory wiped. This was just sad. Jacob is such a likable character and clearly the relationships he forms resonated with the fans as I heard sobbing all around me. While I'm a super tough badass who would never lower myself to tears, I did feel an emotional connection to the character and the moment. That scene in the rain, with all of the characters reactions and how optimistic he tried to be really sold it for me. The Sammers Best Scene of the Year Award Honorable Mentions: Batman warehouse scene, Godzilla destroys Toyko, The Accountant final battle Runner Up: The Darth Vader hallway scene. Arguably the coolest Darth Vader scene ever. It felt like a horror film when he entered the room and the rebels essentially shit themselves in fear. He wrecked like twenty dudes without putting in any effort in such a dominating manor. The only thing that could've made it better was if he force pulled the ship back once it started to get away. Winner: The Airport battle. Too many memorable moments for anything to overtake this. Anything Spiderman did, Ant-Man getting shot into Iron Man's suit as well as turning into Giant-Man, Winter Soldier and Falcon's banter, Scarlet Witch looking hot as fuck, of course Black Widow betraying someone and many more. Memorable and suprisingly lengthy. Definitely something I will repeat watch no Youtube for years to come. The Sammers Best Movie of the Year Award Honorable Mentions: Captain America: Civil War, The Nice Guys, Zootopia Runner Up: Deadpool A really clever film that turned a superhero romance into one of the most epic viewings of the year. Deadpool was the best character of the year, it featured surprising emotional depth, excellent action and of course laugh out loud comedy. It's ability to essentially turn all the superhero cliché's on their head is something I'm not sure will be repeated for some time. I think it will be difficult to recapture the magic this film had in any sequels/rip-offs. Winner: The Accountant Easily my favorite movie of the year. The best movie I've seen since Captain American: Winter Soldier-high praise since that is arguably my favorite movie of all time at this point. Ben Affleck and Anna Kendrick were great and their chemistry was actually really good considering the randomness of their 'relationship'. Jon Bernthal was the most charismatic I've ever seen him. JK Simmons knocked it out of the park as always. Over the course of the movie I don't think anything this year topped its action. It was extraordinarily well done and hits all the right notes John Wick did. Overall when you consider the performances of the actors, the action, the twists and the heart of the film I have no doubt in my mind it was the best movie of 2016 (that I saw).